1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronics consumer products with radio wave communication capability coupled with audible signal generators, and means to control the audible signal generators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems for locating a lost or misplaced object have been proposed to date, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,101,873, 4,476,469, 5,638,050, 5,939,981, 6,147,602, 6,462,658, 6,535,125, 6,674,364, 7,064,662, and 7,551,076. These systems typically comprise a radio wave transmitter tool carried by a user or fixed on a wall, and a radio wave receiving tag which is attached to an object that may become lost or misplaced. When the user presses a button on the transmitter tool, an audible alarm on the tag sounds to allow the user to locate the lost or misplaced object.
There are related arts such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,967,563 and 7,755,490 which provide inventory control systems using radio frequency identification tag attached to each item, which communicates with a computer to indicate whether the item is present or absent.